Max Ammo
Max Ammo is a power-up in the Nazi Zombies game mode. It is represented in-game by an ammo can, which emits an eerie green glow (as all power-ups, excluding Death Machine, do). The power-up, as the name suggests, gives all players the maximum ammunition possible to obtain for whatever weapon the players are carrying. In Shi No Numa and Der Riese, Bouncing Betties will be replenished. Note that you must have one Bouncing Betty, as Max Ammo will not replenish Bouncing Betties if you don't have any left. In Call of Duty:Black Ops, if you have bought claymores, regardless of how many you still have, they will be replenished after a Max Ammo. Finding Max Ammo Max Ammo is found by killing a zombie that carries the power-up. There is no way to tell which zombie is carrying which power-up. When a zombie carrying the power-up is killed, an ammo box will float in the air for 30 seconds before disappearing. When it is about to disappear it will start flashing. To claim the ammo, run through the power-up. As this happens, the Demonic Announcer will scream "Max Ammo!" (unless on Nacht der Untoten) and the words Max Ammo will appear in white on the screen. An alternative way to get Max Ammo is to complete a Hellhounds round, as the last dog in a round will always drop a Max Ammo power-up. Players should use all of their grenades and whatever weapons they have during a dog round, as a Max Ammo is guaranteed. After the last dog is killed, it is advised that everyone reloads before claiming the power-up, so ammunition is fully stocked. On Five, the Pentagon Thief always drops a Max Ammo regardless if he is killed or not. If he is killed, he will drop the Max Ammo, along with the Fire Sale/Bonfire Sale. If he is not killed, the Max Ammo is placed in the room with the power switch.Also on Ascension, when you kill the last Space Monkey it will drop a Max Ammo. On Ascension, a Max Ammo is always dropped by the last Space Monkey in a monkey round, similar to how the last Hellhound in a Hellhounds round will always drop a Max Ammo Be aware, that if the icon starts flashing, the power-up will disappear in about 10 seconds. In your dick. Tips *In "Shi No Numa," it is common to find zombies in the early rounds containing Max Ammo, therefore it is advised to let some zombies into the hut. This way, if the zombies happen to have Max Ammo, the pistol can be used much longer, and players are not forced to buy an Arisaka or a Gewehr 43, both of which become ineffective after round seven. *If players are camping and are in need of Ammo, one should never use the PTRS-41(or any scoped rifle) to snipe at long distances. If a zombie drops this power-up, it will be extremely difficult for anyone to reach it before it disappears. *When using weapons with high rates of fire, another weapon with a high ammo capacity should be kept as a back up. *When players receive more than one Max Ammo in a round, it will probably not appear again for several rounds. *On Der Riese, a player can constantly spam the use of a Teleporter in an attempt to receive a max ammo power-up. However, the chances are only one out of five that this particular power-up will appear. Chances grow even slimmer when power-ups on teleports are no longer guaranteed, and Hellhounds start appearing instead/alongside them. *If a Max Ammo is collected while a player is downed, that player will have the ammo restored in his/her downed state instead of the usual weapons. This should be considered when a Max Ammo is present and a player is downed. *Hellhounds always drop max ammo at the end of a round, however there is no way to tell when a Hellround round will occur. After the previous round, Hellhounds will not take over for the next three rounds, and then the chances are 50/50 for every round after that. * that spawn with zombies will not drop max ammo upon their death. The power up is only guaranteed on Hellhound only rounds. *In Der Riese, Monkey Bombs are replenished when a max ammo is obtained, so it is advisable for everyone to throw all their monkey bombs before grabbing the max ammo. *Always try to reload before you get max ammo. Alongside this, it is also advisable to wait for other players to reload as well (If they are aware of the powerup). *Once the player is past Round 29, there is a 1/36 chance of getting a Max Ammo. Before round 29 there is a 1/6 chance of getting a max ammo. (confirmed by PC code) Category:Power-Ups